


The Beginning

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my first fics. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics. Enjoy.

I followed the semicircular driveway around slowly finally stopping outside of the large home that was bathed in a soft light against the cool evening. 

I placed the car in park and sat a moment after turning off the ignition. What the hell was I doing here? 

I looked down at my phone at the message had been sent to me earlier. It was only one small word. 

Please 

That one word was enough to get me out of bed dressed and over to Jared's house. 

We'd been friends for a while having met when they recorded at the studio that my father owned. 

Our texts were always friendly, nothing too exciting. But tonight something changed. 

I missed you

Missed me? How the hell could he miss me? I'm just someone for him to call and bitch to when one of the guys pissed him off. 

The texts tonight had changed from our usual witty, friendly banter to thoughts of lust, want and verged upon vulgar. 

Back and forth musings of what we wanted to do to each other. 

Descriptions of how much we wanted each other, and confessions of how long we'd felt that way. 

 

Come over

 

I wasn't stupid. I knew that I wouldn't be coming over to binge watch Lost on Netflix.

I was resisting. 

It's what I did best. 

I wasn't going to risk becoming a fuck and forget kind of girl. I didn't want to screw up the fragile friendship he and I had built up over the last year or so. 

 

Please

 

And that sealed it.

Before I knew it I was on autopilot and headed to his place. 

As I collected myself in his driveway, my stomach sank as the ping of another text message came through. 

 

Glad you came. Door is open 

 

I stepped out of the car into the cool evening air and made my way to the large carved wooden door and stepped in. 

I shut the door behind me and stood in the foyer for a moment admiring the cool marble floors. 

I kicked off the heels I'd worn for whatever reason that night. 

They fell to their side with a hollow sounding click as my now bare feet began to walk across the chilled marble floor. 

The silence was deafening. 

No lights. No noise and no Jared. 

 

Upstairs 

I followed my texted instructions and headed up the large staircase to the second floor.

As I stepped on to the landing the cold wooden stairs gave way to soft plush carpet. 

I looked to find him standing to my left in a hallway. 

He was dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a dark t-shirt and being lit slightly by the bright white light of his phone. 

It felt as if I was seeing him for the first time again. 

His strong, lean body. His hair. His lips. His bright blue eyes. They all seemed foreign. 

My feelings shifted from the platonic everyday friendship to animalistic lust. 

He smiled at me as I made my way down the hall toward him feeling my anxiety melt behind me. The feeling now being replaced with warmth and lust in my core. 

"Hi" he said smiling devilishly 

"Hi" I answered back softer than I intended. 

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to him so that we were now touching. It was the smallest distance that had ever been between us. 

I was losing my nerve. I took a step back as his arms dropped to his sides. His eyes shifted down to my hand as he licked his lips and entwined his fingers with mine. 

Our palms touched as he began walking me down the hall to a set of large double doors. 

My body was moving on it's own. My mind was concentrated on the fresh clean scent of him, and the heat radiating from his body. 

His hand left mine as we crossed threshold of his bedroom as he shut the door behind us. 

He walked slowly back to me standing dangerously close. His fingers traced a deliciously slow path down my arms finishing with his arms wrapping around my waist again pulling me in to him closing the gap. 

"God I wanna kiss you right now" he said lowly. 

I smiled, leaning in as he let his soft lips touch mine. Our lips parted as our tongues moved in to the kiss tasting each other. 

He let a soft moan pass behind our kiss as his fingers now gripped the bottom of my shirt urging it over my head. 

After his shirt and my bra were tossed to the floor, we closed the gap between us once more as our bare chests touched. 

"Tell me you want me." He growled. 

"I want you" I said softly

"How do you want me?"

"I want you to fuck me until can't see straight. Hard. Rough."

I gave him the answer he'd been looking for as he smiled. 

Suddenly I felt my arms being moved roughly from his waist to my back as his gaze changed from love to lust. 

He turned me around facing the large bed in front of us as his lips brushed against my ear from behind. 

"You sure? I've been known to get a little carried away."

Carried away? I nodded without thinking wondering what fate I had just sealed for myself. 

Holding my wrists behind me still with his left hand, he brought his right arm up the front of my body; his fingers wrapping around my neck as my head instinctively leaned back in to him. 

He sank his teeth in to the sensitive spot where my neck and collar bone met causing me to whimper slightly and arch my back a bit feeling his growing erection on my ass. 

He walked me toward the bed hands still behind my back as I heard the sound of metal behind me. Cuffs? Surely not. Too cliche. 

I became aware of a cold chain being slipped around my neck. It was a choke chain usually reserved for dogs that misbehaved. 

He came around to the front of me adjusting my new found jewelry tightening it so that there was enough slack left to lead me comfortably and for him to tug when I pressed my luck. 

From his other back pocket he pulled a long length of black silk. He slid the silk through the large ring on my collar and tied my wrists together with the remains. 

If I moved my arms from their fixed position at my waist I would choke myself. 

He moved around to my back again hooking his slender fingers in to waistband of the short skirt and panties I had on and pulled them down quickly exposing me to the cold of the bedroom. 

"Kneel down." He ordered 

My movements were slow and controlled as I knelt before him while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants freeing his cock. 

It was hard, and glistening at the tip making me instantly wet. I wanted it badly.

He ran himself along my lips briefly as I lapped up the pre-cum that had formed there. 

"Mmm. Eager are we?" He chuckled. "I think I wanna taste you first. 

He laid down on his back next to me and reached for my hips guiding me over to him so that I was now straddling his face. I felt his grip tighten on my ass as he pulled me down on to his waiting mouth. 

His tongue went to work quickly on my clit quickly causing me to moan almost instantly. The feeling of flicks along my folds was making my thighs quiver making it difficult to stay steady.

He moaned at the taste of me sending vibrations up my spine. His teeth gently nibbled at my clit causing a different sensation. Not all painful but pleasurable as well. 

My breathing became labored as he worked me harder, sucking now at the bundle of nerves before him. I was close. 

I felt my orgasm beginning to start beneath me as he gripped me harder. I wanted to reach for the bed in front of me to steady myself but only ended up pulling on my restraints. 

As I came, Jared used the flat of his tongue to lap up of all of my release. 

Still riding the waves of orgasm he gripped my hips tightly and pushed me off him so that I was now on all fours. He quickly stood before me his prick still out and hard as he grabbed the black silk of my restraints pulling at it in order to get me to stand. 

Standing before him naked and vulnerable my thighs still shook from the pleasure I had just received. 

He inched toward me and grabbed at the silver chain pulling me in toward him. 

"I've waited a long time for this..." He whispered lowly 

Pulling me by the chain, he led me to the bed. 

He laid me down slowly releasing my silk black bindings from my wrists, sliding them through the small silver ring around my neck. 

He leaned down, placing the silk my mouth, he tied the length of cloth behind my head and laid me on my left side. 

He stood for a moment and pulled a long length of soft rope from underneath the mattress. 

He bound my ankles first, bringing the length up to my wrists and wrapped the last of the rope around them so that my limbs were of no use to me. 

He removed the rest of his clothing and to pleasure himself for a moment before sliding in to me inch by inch. 

I closed my eyes, moaning between the folds of silk in my mouth at the feeling of him in this position. 

As he began thrusting, I felt the sharp sting of his palm against my bare ass that was quickly soothed by a gentle rub. 

I gritted my teeth as his rhythm quickened.

The feelings of pleasure mixed with twinges of pain as began fucking me harder.

With my eyes still closed, I listened to the soft jingle of the chain around my neck that was moving in time with his pace.

This was what I had hoped it would be to be honest. 

He was hitting every nerve of my core in just the right spot as I neared another explosive orgasm. 

"Mmm. You gonna cum for me pretty girl?" He growled 

"Mmmhmm" was all I managed

My response was met with him leaning over my side and grabbing the chain that hung from my neck, pulling it taught. 

"Come on pretty girl. Cum for me"

My release came quickly after his instructions, and I felt the world wash away as the chain cut off circulation just enough.

He let go of my collar letting the blood rush back in as he slowed himself. 

"F-fuck baby. God damn"

I heard him grunt as he let himself go inside me. 

He pulled out shortly after untying my ankles and wrists but leaving my "necklace" on. 

He curled himself up in front of me, facing me as he untied my gag and tossed it to the floor. 

Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me in to him kissing me deeply and passionately. 

I knew I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. 

Our friendship had ended and our relationship was beginning.


End file.
